Study Ink
by Prince BSlocked
Summary: Mientras espera el metro, Sherlock descubre de entre un grupo de amigos, a un hermoso rubio, a quien no puede dejar de observar cada que va rumbo a su casa. AU. Teen!lock. Pertenece al intercambio de San Valentín del Foro I am Sherlocked.


**Nota 1:** Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, son creación de Sir. Arthur Conan Doyle y en su versión moderna de Steven Moffat, Mark Gatiss y la BBC, yo solo me divierto con ellos sin animo de lucro.

 **Nota 2:** Este Fanfic pertenece al intercambio de San Valentin del Foro I am Sherlocked.

 **Nota 3:** Es un AU, Teen!lock y tiene algo de clichés, también casi al final se hace la mención de una aguja (nada detallado, solo se menciona) y la reacción de uno de los personajes ante ella.

* * *

 **Study Ink**

Tatuador, ¿porque tenía que ser tatuador?, porque no podía se como cualquier chico normal que para ayudarse con los gastos de la universidad trabajan en cafeterías o pizzerías, no, hasta en eso tenía que ser diferente. Esa noche a Sherlock le estaba costando dormir, no podía dejar de pensar en aquel chico rubio de hermosos ojos azules, del cual desde la primera vez que lo vio quedó prendado.

-O-O-O-O-O-

 _ **Tres meses atrás.**_

 _ **Sherlock.**_

Sherlock estaba en la estación del metro, el tren llevaba cinco minutos de atraso y el futuro químico empezaba a desesperarse, escuchó la risa de una chica, no necesitaba verla para saber que era una risa forzada, una risa que denotaba que trataba de llamar la atención de alguien, al voltear vio un grupo de chicos que platicaban amenamente, pero la atención de la chica que reía estaba en el interlocutor, un hermoso chico rubio de ojos azules, ella le sonreía todo el tiempo, con la cabeza de lado mientras jugaba con su cabello, coqueteaba de manera descarada, Sherlock bufó, ¿acaso podía se más obvia?, pero la cuestión era, ¿el chico también estaría interesado?, Sherlock no podía verlo con claridad, sabía que el chico de a lado si, no había apartado la mirada del escote de la chica en todo el tiempo que llevaba observándolos, sabía que el gordito de junto era el mejor amigo del chico rubio, que venía de una familia con una buena posición económica, que estaba nervioso porque había quedado de verse con su novia y llevaba media hora de atraso, sabía que todos estudiaban arte y que los tres chicos trabajaban juntos para ayudarse a solventar sus gastos universitarios, y que el chico interesado en la chica coqueta y el rubio compartía estancia, sin embargo, no podía descifrar si el chico de los hermosos ojos azules estaba interesado o no en la chica coqueta.

El tren llegó, durante todo el trayecto Sherlock no pudo evitar voltear a ver, de la manera más discreta posible, al hermoso chico rubio, no sabía porque pero no podía dejar de verlo, dos estaciones antes de la suya los cuatro estudiantes de arte bajaron, Sherlock estuvo a punto de hacer lo mismo, hasta que recapacitó; ¿qué estaba a punto de hacer?, se sintió como un tonto, estaba a punto de seguirlo como mosca a la luz, si exactamente así, ese chico irradiaba luz.

Sherlock había terminado la carrera de química tres meses atrás, pero estaba preparando su tesis, así que iba casi todos los días a la biblioteca y al laboratorio de la universidad, el pelinegro había sido un estudiante destacado por lo que se le permitía hacer uso de las instalaciones cada que quisiera, siempre y cuando éstas no estuvieran en uso, claro está. Esa tarde Sherlock salió casi corriendo en cuanto dieron las tres y media, esperaba ver nuevamente en el metro a ese hermoso muchacho, pero pasó una hora y el chico jamás se apareció, Sherlock se sintió decepcionado, era ridículo ¿qué demonios estaba haciendo?.

El miércoles volvió a verlo, exactamente a la misma hora de la vez pasada, nuevamente iba acompañado de sus dos amigos y de esa ridícula chica, que al parecer hacia de todo para llamar su atención, traía una falda tan corta que no dejaba mucho a la imaginación, pero la incógnita continuaba, ¿aquel chico estaría interesado en ella?, aún no lo sabía, veía que se sonreía con ella pero eso no significaba que estuviera interesado, podía hacerlo por simple educación, ya que se notaba a leguas que era una persona amable, carismática y educada, bueno ¿y si lo estaba?, que más daba si lo estaba, no entendía por que eso le importaba tanto.

Con el paso de las semanas Sherlock se dio cuenta de que los lunes, miércoles y viernes eran los días en los que se podía encontrar en el metro a ese hermoso muchacho, el cual había descubierto se llamaba John, ya que en una ocasión uno de sus amigos le había llamado por ese nombre, sabía que llegaba apenas pasadas las tres y media de la tarde a la estación y que el lugar al que se dirigía era a su trabajo, también descubrió que trabajaba en un estudio de tatuajes y que él mismo tenía dos tatuajes, uno pequeño en el hombro izquierdo y otro más grande en la espalda, no es que los haya visto, que más quisiera, pero lo había deducido.

En la última semana John ya no iba acompañado de sus dos amigos, solo de la chica coqueta, y eso hacía que Sherlock se sintiera irritable, no entendía el porque, se supone que eso no debía importarle, los sentimientos eran completamente ajenos a él, bueno al menos eso se repetía constantemente, pero ese chico hermoso lo estaba distrayendo demasiado, sabía que él y la chica no eran novios, y eso era algo que lo tranquilizaba un poco, ya que de haber querido John ella hubiera sido su novia desde hace mucho tiempo.

Poco después de que subieran al tren, la chica coqueta comenzó a reírse de forma escandalosa, haciendo que más de uno voltearan a verla, John pareció sentirse incómodo con la situación, así que algo apenado volteó la cabeza en la misma dirección en la que se encontraba Sherlock, por lo que sus miradas se cruzaron por unos instantes, durante esos segundos el futuro químico sintió que se le iba la respiración, su pulso se aceleró y se sonrojó, se sentía hipnotizado, pero al mismo tiempo cohibido, por lo que después de unos instantes bajó la mirada, al hacerlo notó que sus manos temblaban, inaceptable, como era posible que el haber cruzado la mirada con el protagonista de sus pensamientos lo pusieran en semejante estado, y a todo esto, ¿en que momento se volvió en el protagonista de sus pensamientos?, durante el resto del trayecto Sherlock no pudo volver a levantar la mirada, ni siquiera intentó moverse hasta que llegó a la estación de Baker Street en la que tenía que bajar.

-O-O-O-O-O-

Después de que las miradas de Sherlock y John se encontraran, el pelinegro no se sentía con la confianza de ir en el mismo vagón que el rubio, no siempre al menos, se conformaba con verlo a la distancia mientras esperaba el tren y solo en caso de que hubiera mucha gente se animaba a ir en el mismo vagón. La buena noticia era que John ya no iba acompañado de la chica coqueta, ahora iba únicamente con sus amigos o solo, y eso hacía que Sherlock se sintiera muy feliz.

En una ocasión y sin poder evitarlo, Sherlock se bajo en Oxford Circus junto con John y sus amigos, se repetía a si mismo que eso era acoso, pero sentía curiosidad por ver el lugar en el que trabajaba el rubio, así que los siguió y cuatro cuadras después descubrió que el estudio se llamaba Study Ink, era un pequeño local ubicado en una esquina en pleno Soho, por fuera el local se veía bastante agradable.

Al llegar a su casa Sherlock buscó el nombre del local en internet, resultó que tenía página web y en Facebook, ahí pudo ver fotos del local y comentarios de algunos clientes, el lugar estaba decorado estilo hindú, todo de madera y con tonalidades naranjas, azules y amarillas, se veía realmente lindo y acogedor, y por lo que podía leer sus diseños eran únicos, uno de los tatuadores de los que mejor se expresaban era precisamente de John, hacía innovadores diseños y era muy amable y delicado al momento de tatuar, Sherlock suspiró, ¿por qué tenía que ser tan perfecto el rubio? ¿acaso no podía ser grosero? ¿engreído? No sé, algo, cualquier cosa que hiciera que Sherlock pudiera sacarlo de su cabeza.

A la semana siguiente Sherlock sacó varios libros de la biblioteca, por lo que llevaba las manos ocupadas ya que eran libros muy gruesos y no todos habían podido entrar en su mochila, la estación del metro estaba llena, así que aprovecho para acomodarse relativamente cerca de John con la finalidad de ir en el mismo vagón, pero cuando estaba a punto de entrar en éste, un Señor que al parecer se había quedado dormido salió corriendo de improviso, chocando así con Sherlock y tirándolo al suelo, esparciéndose así los libros y cuadernos que traía en las manos, el Caballero solamente se disculpo pero siguió corriendo, John, que ya estaba dentro del vagón, notó que el chico del cabello negro estaba en el piso, quiso regresarse para ayudarlo pero en ese momento las puertas se cerraron, sin embargo su mirada se volvió a cruzar con la del pelinegro a través de la ventana del tren.

A partir de ese día Sherlock dejó de tomar el metro a la misma hora que John, corría para llegar antes o hacía tiempo en la biblioteca o el laboratorio hasta que daban las cuatro, se sentía avergonzado y además había tomado la decisión de dejar de verlo, pues le estaba consumiendo mucha atención, y ¿para qué? No se sentía con el valor de hablarle, ni siquiera sabía si le gustaban los hombres, debía sacarlo de su cabeza y para eso dejaría de espiarlo.

-O-O-O-O-O-

 _ **John.**_

Apenas salía de la escuela de arte John y sus dos amigos, Mike y Bill, iban al estudio de tatuajes en el que trabajaban, siendo Mike el dueño del mismo, con eso se ayudaban para comprar el material que requerían para sus estudios, ya que éstos era caros y no siempre sus familias podían pagarlo, Mary una chica rubia muy bonita los acompañaba, ya que el departamento en el que vivía quedaba cerca del estudio.

Una tarde mientras iban en el metro, John se reía de las incoherencias que decía su amigo Bill, quien trataba de llamar la atención de Mary, pero ella solo tenía ojos para John, quien se sentía cada vez más incómodo ante sus constantes coqueteos. De reojo pudo ver a un chico de cabello negro que los observaba, no estaba seguro si los estaba observando a ellos o a la pequeña falda que Mary llevaba, llegaron a Oxford Circus por lo que tenían que bajar, así que aprovecho como que no quiere la cosa, para ver mejor al chico del cabello oscuro, en ese momento el muchacho estaba distraído buscando algo en su celular, por lo que John pudo aprovechar para escudriñarlo sin temor a ser sorprendido, era un chico mucho más joven que él, sumamente delgado pero bastante atractivo, sus hermoso rizos negros hacían contraste con su piel extremadamente blanca, tenía una hermosa nariz recta y unos labios en forma de corazón muy apetecibles, le hubiera gustado ver sus ojos pero por desgracia el chico tenía la mirada baja, por lo que no le fue posible hacerlo.

Las siguientes semanas fueron una pesadilla, pues ahora después de clases la única compañía que tenía en su camino por el metro era Mary, ya que Bill se reusaba a irse con ellos, se había dado cuenta de que la rubia nunca le haría caso y el estar cerca de ella lo deprimía y Mike sentía que lo correcto era quedarse a hacerle compañía a su amigo, no tenía corazón para dejarlo irse solo, John por su parte no tenía el valor de decirle a Mary que por su culpa sus amigos se iban aparte y que prefería la compañía de ellos a la de ella.

Los caminos rumbo al trabajo habían dejado de ser divertidos, ahora solo sentía la presión de los constantes coqueteos de Mary, y pese a que él había tratado de desilusionarla en varias ocasiones, ella parecía no entender las indirectas, lo único que lo animaba era ver de reojo a ese hermoso chico de cabello oscuro, de quien a veces sentía una intensa mirada, pero cuando volteaba a verlo resultaba que él tenía su mirada puesta en otro lado, o estaba leyendo algo en un celular, por lo que llegó a pensar que a lo mejor eran figuraciones suyas, tal vez era lo que él deseaba que sucediera.

En alguno de esos caminos por el metro John le contaba a Mary algo que había sucedido en casa de sus padres el fin de semana, la anécdota era graciosa pero no tanto como para que Mary soltara semejante carcajada, la rubia siempre exageraba su risa con la finalidad de hacerle notar a John que se divertía a su lado, el rubio se sintió muy avergonzado al darse cuenta de que casi todos en el vagón habían volteado a verlos, sentía el impulso de meterse bajo los asientos o de tirarse por la ventana, al girar su rostro, porque de verdad no sabía en donde meterse, su mirada se cruzó con la del chico del cabello oscuro, en ese momento la escandalosa risa de Mary se dejó de escuchar, bueno, él dejo de escucharla, sus sentidos se habían concentrado única y exclusivamente en aquel hermoso chico, era como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido y no existiera nadie más en el vagón, aquel chico tenía unos ojos impresionantes, eran tan hermosos e inigualables como su dueño, con una gama de colores entre azul, verde, gris, dorado, parecía que veía el cosmos en su mirada, lamentablemente para John, ese momento no duró tanto como le hubiera gustado, pues a los pocos segundos el chico bajó su mirada, aunque a John le pareció que se había sonrojado.

Al poco tiempo John nuevamente iba en compañía de sus dos amigos rumbo al trabajo, Mary ahora no podía ver a John ni en pintura, ya que había intentado besarlo y éste la rechazó, dejándole muy claro que no estaba interesado en ella, John sentía como si le hubieran quitado un peso de encima, lo único triste era que ya rara vez veía al chico del cabello oscuro, habían días en que notaba que estaba en la estación pero ya casi nunca subía al mismo vagón que él y a John le avergonzaba pedirle a sus amigos que cambiaran de vagón solo para poder verlo.

En una ocasión John notó que el hermoso muchacho estaba en la estación cargando algunos libros y cuadernos en sus manos, no pudo evitar sonreír, se veía tan lindo, el tren llegó y John se subió, buscó con la mirada al chico del cabello oscuro ya que por el sitio en el que estaba parado era lógico que subiera al mismo vagón, además se le acababa de ocurrir que podía ofrecerse a ayudarlo a cargar algunos libros, ese sería un buen pretexto para tratar de entablar comunicación con él, pero no lo veía, en cambio escuchó como algunas cosas caían al suelo y de inmediato pensó en el chico y sus libros, cuando miró en dirección a la puerta lo vio tirado en el piso, trato de llegar a ésta con la intención de bajarse y ayudarlo, sin importarle que sus amigos lo llamaban, pero en ese momento las puertas del vagón se cerraron y su mirada se cruzó con la del hermoso chico, se sintió desesperado, quería ayudarle, quería preguntarle si estaba bien y sin embargo no pudo hacer nada.

Ese día John se sinceró con sus amigos, confesándoles la atracción que sentía por el chico del cabello oscuro, claro él no sabía si aquel chico era homosexual, además alguien tan lindo seguramente ya tenía novia o novio.

\- Y menos lo sabrás si no le hablas –dijo Mike.

\- Yo propongo que la próxima vez nos acerquemos a él y lo saludemos fingiendo que lo hemos confundido con alguien más, después nos disculpamos por la confusión y le empezamos a hacer la plática –agregó Bill.

\- Incluso podemos hablarle del estudio, por si quiere hacerse un tatuaje o conoce a alguien que esté interesado –continúo Mike.

\- Y así, las siguientes veces que lo veamos nos acercamos a platicar con él, y a ver que pasa, si resulta que no es homosexual o que ya tiene pareja al menos haremos un nuevo amigo.

John rió con las ocurrencias de sus amigos, pero lo cierto era que el plan no sonaba nada mal, lamentablemente después de ese día John no lo volvió a ver, les había hecho a sus amigos un dibujo del chico para que le ayudaran a buscarlo por la estación, la incesante búsqueda había provocado que todos llegaran quince minutos tarde al estudio durante algunas semanas.

-O-O-O-O-O-

 _ **De regreso al presente.**_

Sherlock acostado en su cama no dejaba de lamentar su suerte, ya habían pasado casi tres semanas desde la última vez que vio a John, y el alejarse no había ayudado en lo más mínimo a olvidarlo, todo lo contrario, parecía que cada día estaba peor, por lo que decidió que debía hablarle, tal vez si lo conocía su obsesión por él se terminaría, pero ¿cómo?, Sherlock era muy tímido, ¿qué le iba a decir? No podía presentarse y decirle que estaba loco por él, si ni siquiera se conocían, y además nada de lo que había visto en John le decía que fuera gay, aunque sospechaba que era bisexual, lo único que se le ocurría era ir al estudio de tatuajes y pedirle que le hiciera uno, sería uno pequeñito, pero de esa manera lo conocería, y fingiría sorpresa al verlo por si John lo recordaba del metro, y así tal vez la próxima vez que se vieran podrían platicar, si, eso haría, el imaginar estar tan cerca de John y que sus manos tocaran su piel mientras le hacía el tatuaje provocaba que el corazón de Sherlock se acelerara, el único problema era que Sherlock le tenía miedo a las agujas, eso podía complicar mucho las cosas, esperaba que John fuera suficiente motivación para calmar su fobia.

-O-O-O-O-O-

Eran las 4:10 y Study Ink aún estaba cerrado, era curioso porque por la hora a la que siempre veía a John era de suponer que llegara a tiempo, tal vez incluso unos minutos antes.

Decidió que esperaría cinco minutos más y si no llegaba nadie se iría, tal vez era una señal de que no debía estar ahí.

4:15 Era hora de irse, pero al dar la vuelta se topó de frente con el mismísimo John, quien al verlo no pudo evitar abrir muy grade los ojos y una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, Sherlock por su parte sintió que se le iba el aire y quedó inmóvil, el primero en romper el silencio fue John.

\- Hola ¿te interesa hacerte un tatuaje?

\- Si –contestó Sherlock con dificultad.

\- Bien –John no podía dejar de sonreír, no podía creer su suerte, de entre todos los estudios para tatuajes que existían en Londres aquel chico había elegido Study Ink, aunque si lo pensaba mejor no era tan sorprendente, ya que si aquel chico tomaba la misma línea del metro era posible que viviera cerca de ahí y Study Ink era uno de los estudios de tatuajes mejor calificado de la zona.

\- ¿Tenías mucho tiempo esperando? –preguntó John mientras sacaba las llaves y abría el local.

\- No… no mucho.

\- Pasa –invito John al momento de abrir la puerta.

John se había adelantado para abrir el local pues ya de por si iban tarde, mientras que Bill y Mike pararon a comprar algunas golosinas y botellas de agua, John imaginaba la cara que pondrían sus amigos cuando llegaran y vieran a su chico de los rizos oscuros, ya que últimamente lo molestaban diciendo que tal vez aquel chico era un fantasma pues él era el único que lo había visto.

\- Mi nombre es John Watson y soy quien tendrá el gusto de atenderte, ¿cuál es tu nombre?

\- Sherlock Holmes.

\- Encantado Sherlock –John extendió la mano y apretó la de Sherlock cuando este correspondió al saludo-, perdón pero, ya eres mayor de edad ¿cierto?.

\- Tengo 21 años.

\- Perfecto, aunque he de decirte que te ves más joven, y bien Sherlock ¿qué es lo que quieres hacerte?

\- Seria algo pequeño, me gusta mucho tocar el violín así que estaba pensando en una nota musical.

\- ¿No te gustaría mejor un violín? Puedo hacerte uno muy original, uno que se forme a base de símbolos.

\- No, preferiría solo una nota, es mi primer tatuaje y quiero empezar con algo pequeño y ya después veré si me animo a hacerme algo más grande.

\- Entiendo, ¿dónde quieres el tatuaje?

Sherlock había leído que los tatuajes dolían más en las zonas en las que la piel estuviera más pegada al hueso, por lo que los brazos serían una de las zonas menos dolorosas.

\- En el brazo izquierdo.

\- Yo tengo un tatuaje en el hombro izquierdo –la deducción de Sherlock había sido correcta, por lo que sonrió internamente.

\- Muy bien, te haré algunos diseños de notas musicales y tú me dices cual te gusta.

Pasaron alrededor de 15 minutos en los que John se esmeró en hacer tres diseños realmente hermosos, a Sherlock le habían gustado los tres pero finalmente se decidió por uno.

\- ¿Lo quieres negro o de color?.

\- Negro está bien.

\- perfecto.

John volvió a marcar el diseño en una hoja de papel albanene, luego le untó una cera y lo colocó en la parte del brazo en el que Sherlock le había indicado que quería el tatuaje, presionó firmemente para que el diseño se le calcara en la piel.

\- ¿Te gusta ahí? ¿te parece bien en donde lo puse? De lo contrario puedo borrarlo y colocarlo nuevamente donde tú me digas.

\- No, esta bien, ahí está bien.

\- Preparémonos entonces.

John colocó un poco de tinta negra en una pequeña cápsula, y le mostró a Sherlock que la máquina estaba esterilizada y que la aguja era nueva.

\- Recuéstate.

El sillón era una especie de camilla con el respaldo levantado y una mesita a lado donde John le pidió que recargara su brazo.

\- ¿Estas bien? –el rubio preguntó al notar que Sherlock se veía más blanco de cómo lo recordaba.

\- Si, por supuesto.

\- Bien, vamos a empezar, si quieres que paremos en algún momento me avisas, va a doler un poco, pero afortunadamente la zona que elegiste es menos sensible, ahora relájate.

John aún no empezaba y Sherlock sintió como el calor del cuerpo poco a poco lo abandonaba, los ruidos de la calle se escuchaban más lejos de lo que estaban, sentía como un sudor frío lo cubría, veía todo como si estuviera hecho a través de puntos amarillos y un olor a oxido inundaba su olfato.

\- ¡Espera! –exclamó Sherlock justo cuando John estaba a punto de tocar su piel con la máquina.

Sherlock se levantó inmediatamente y comenzó a caminar de un lado al otro, respirando con dificultad, John lo observaba preocupado.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Sherlock?

\- No puedo.

\- Estas muy nervioso, mira es normal que la primera vez te pongas así.

\- No, de verdad no puedo, no puedo.

Sherlock comenzaba a caminar rumbo a la puerta pero John lo tomó del brazo.

\- No voy a dejar que te vayas así –el rubio lo guió gentilmente de nuevo a la camilla haciendo que Sherlock se sentara, sacó de su mochila una botella de agua, la abrió y se la ofreció a Sherlock, quien al tomarla dejó notar lo mucho que le temblaban las manos, el pelinegro le dio un trago y después agacho la cabeza, no podía enfrentar la mirada de John, lo había echado todo a perder.

\- Lo siento –se disculpó Sherlock.

\- ¿Sentirlo? ¿por qué?

\- Por hacerte perder el tiempo.

\- Nada de eso, si quieres lo podemos volver a intentar.

\- No, creí que podría, pero no, es, es más fuerte que yo….. le tengo miedo a las agujas –dijo Sherlock mientras dejaba la botella de agua a un lado pero sin levantar la cabeza.

\- ¿Querías tratar de superar tu miedo?

\- Algo así.

John sonrió y observo con ternura al pelinegro que continuaba con la cabeza agachada y ahora comenzaba estrujarse las manos.

\- Entonces nada de tatuajes.

\- Tal ves algún día pueda volver a intentarlo –Sherlock trató de levantarse pero John lo retuvo poniendo una mano en el hombro izquierdo del pelinegro.

\- Te he visto en el metro, siempre entras en Embankment, ¿no es así? –Sherlock afirmó con un movimiento de cabeza-, Yo también, estudio arte, ya estoy en mi ultimo año, ¿y tú? ¿que estudias Sherlock?

\- Acabo de terminara la carrera de química y estoy preparando mi tesis.

\- ¿En serio? debes ser un genio.

Sherlock no dijo nada y por algunos segundos ninguno de los dos habló, Sherlock quería salir corriendo, se sentía completamente estúpido y sin embargo parecía que John no quería que se fuera.

\- Mis amigos no tardarán en llegar –dijo de pronto John- de hecho ya deberían estar aquí, ¿quien sabe que los estará demorando?, pero cuando lleguen tal vez podríamos ir a tomar algo, es decir, si quieres, bueno para conocernos mejor, quiero decir, bueno, es que se me antojó un té y pensé que a lo mejor podrías acompañarme, siempre es mejor ir acompañado que solo.

Ahora el nervioso era John, Sherlock levanto la cabeza y vio que el rubio estaba sonrojado y no dejaba de frotar con su mano su pierna derecha.

\- Me encanta la idea –contestó Sherlock con una tímida sonrisa.

\- Bien –sonrió John viendo al pelinegro y por unos instantes ninguno de los dos pudo apartar la mirada del otro.

La campana de la entrada sonó y se escucharon las voces de Bill y Mike.

\- John a que no adivinas a quien nos encontramos en la esquina –dijo Bill.

Cuando los dos chicos vieron a John sentado frente al muchacho del cabello oscuro quedaron boquiabiertos.

\- Sherlock, ellos son mis amigos Bill y Mike, chicos él es Sherlock.

Por las miradas de los chicos y la forma en que los presentó John, Sherlock notó que el rubio ya les había hablado de él, al parecer no le había pasado tan desapercibido como él creía, lo cual le hizo sentir una gran alegría.

\- Mike, me podría permitir salir un par de horas, te prometo estar de regreso a las seis, solo iré a la cafetería de Tony a tomar un té con Sherlock.

\- Si… si… si claro, por supuesto, es más tómate toda la tarde libre, de cualquier forma solo tenemos una cita el día de hoy y si llega alguien más Bill y yo nos podemos hacer cargo, no te preocupes.

\- Perfecto –contestó John con una gran sonrisa-, Tony tiene las mejores mezclas de tés que te puedas imaginar, y unos pasteles deliciosos, te encantará -dijo John en dirección a Sherlock.

Mike y Bill vieron como su amigo y el chico del cabello oscuro salían muy felices del local, ambos se voltearon a ver y empezaron a reírse.

\- Y Yo que ya comenzaba a pensar que el chico era producto de la imaginación de John –comentó Bill.

\- Yo también, me alegra que lo haya encontrado, pero ¿cómo es que el chico estaba en el local?

\- En la noche interrogaré a John en el departamento.

Horas más tarde, al llegar Sherlock a su departamento traía una enorme sonrisa, una que pensaba que no se le borraría en un mes, las cosas no habían empezado bien, pero al final consiguió que John lo besara en la boca al momento de despedirse y la promesa de verse al día siguiente.

* * *

 **Nota:** El prompt era el siguiente; "(Johnlock AU) John trabaja en un salón de tatuajes mientras termina la carrera de artes; Sherlock odia las agujas, pero por conocer a John intentará superar sus miedos, y falla, pero John se apiada de él.

Tal vez le hice mucho al cuento antes de llegar a lo que realmente importaba que era el miedo a las agujas pero espero no haya sido tan malo.

Gracias a todas las personas que me regalan un poco de su tiempo al leer mi historia.


End file.
